A Life to Treasure
by Lost In Ataraxia
Summary: When we were friends, we had killed Simon. When you left, you came and stole our fire. When we came to confront you, you killed my best friend. When you tried to kill me… Why don’t I hate you? Slash
1. Epilogue New Beginning

A Life to Treasure

Chapter 1- So We Meet Again.

"Ralph wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of man's heart, and fall through the air of the true, wise friend, called Piggy" p William Golding

The fair boy was overwhelmed by an ocean of emotions rushing in. He could hardly comprehend that he was going to be saved at last. He could no longer recall much of before the plane crash for he had seen much of what he hoped he would never have to. The fair boy felt lost, he was extremely apprehensive about what was come, to see his family again, to face the other boys in a civil demeanor again. The other boys had become feral and ignoble to the fair boy's perspective. As they boarded the ship, the fair boy would reminisce how people can change so quickly and how he could let everything happen the way it did. He had continued to think until he was completely lost in thought, and fainted.

It was four hours later that Ralph, the fair boy had woken up. He slowly opened his eyes and proceeded to look around. The room was about the size of a tennis court and extravagant as well. He then noticed in the room were those who he claimed to be savages. One, two, three… seven of them, all staring at him. Ralph stood up trying to seem unabashed, but he could not.

"What are you savages doing here" he spat in an acrimonious tone. The boys looked shocked, except for one, Jack Merridew, their leader. Jack simply smiled and offered "Here's some food, and the officer had said that the shop was packed and this was the only room so we have to share" The others just shrugged, and Roger, Jack's right-hand man had smirked.

The fair boy still felt the need to use a strident tone, "so you murderers are just going to forget and pretend nothing happened?"

Jack continued to smile and used a rather pacific voice "Of course Ralphie, that's the point"

The fair boy noticed that 'the great chief Merridew' was acting strangely out of character but Ralph had many qualms of his own to work out. He could not determine what to think. That's when Jack continued to speak:

Do you not understand?

Blame me is all you can do, all you know how

You are unable to understand the meaning of life

Yet you don't even try

I am trapped in this endless ocean

Hoping it'll go away

It never does

It never does

I can no longer stand here in this tangled web

I can no longer watch it suck my life away

Day by day

I can only wish someday

To be free, to fly endlessly

Without regrets and be full of life once again

Pretending to be happy is all I can do now

A fake smile is all I have

Hoping that no one can see through this facade

The only thing that's keeping me alive

My will, I refuse to die

My love, for I cannot tell you

My intellect, I cannot throw it away

And what I believe in

I will be free, I believe

Just hold on and smile,

Everything will be perfect

As it once was.

Ralph tried to respond but no words came. Roger sent a sad smile at Jack and the other boys just looked surprised. The fair boy understood except Ralph himself would never dream of forgetting Simon and Piggy. He then began thinking as before but this time his thoughts kept landing on a certain Merridew.

_When we were friends, we had killed Simon. When you left, you came and stole our fire. When we came to confront you, you killed my best friend. When you tried to kill me… Why don't I hate you?_

"I think we should all get some sleep, you too Ralphie" Jack said simply and fell asleep as did the other boys. The original chief nodded but continued to think.

_ Jack, are you selfish to ignore and forget? Or Am I selfish to cling on and remember?_

His brain continued working as he slowly lied down and fell asleep.

A/N: Does this seem a bit choppy? Anyways, this was originally written for my recent English project but I decided to write an essay for that instead.

Please let me know how I could improve my writing and your thoughts ^^

Thank you

End Chapter 1


	2. Home? Part One

Chapter 2 – Home Sweet…?

_They were climbing a tree, until they were an inch away from the apple on top when the blond boy, who looked about seven, fell and started crying. The Red-haired boy, who looked about the same age, held on to the tree, grabbed the apple and climbed down. He looked at the blond and offered "Here, the apple is yours" and smiled. The blond looked at the other boy astonishingly and finally stopped crying, took the apple and smiled "Thank you"_

_ The red-haired boy just gave the blond a quick nod and walked away_

"Ralph wake up" the original chief slowly opened his eyes.

"Finally, you sure can sleep," Jack smirked " we, all of us, have been trying to wake you up non-stop for about half an hour " He looked at Ralph and added " we even took shifts" Ralph shifted his gaze to the three other boys who just nodded.

_They follow him like servants. _Ralph was quite bitter and jealous. _Who gave him the right to wake me up anyways? _

"Hello? Ralphie? Still there?"

"Quiet, I'm trying to sleep" Ralph murmured

"But we're back in Britain; we docked about twenty minutes ago"

Ralph bolted right up off the floor "Home?"

"Yes home, the place you were before the island" It was Roger who spoke this time

Ralph knew there was something odd with Jack and Roger, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"You could have left you know"

"We know"

"So the other two savages left huh?"

"First of all we aren't savages," Roger answered irritatingly "and second, they were littluns who got sea-sick and were already sent home, I'd be surprised if I ever saw them again"

"Oh" was all Ralph could way "Wait! Sam'neric?"

"Yeah that's them, didn't you notice yesterday?"

Ralph shook his head "I got a tad overemotional" By the time Ralph said that Sam and Eric just nodded and left.

"Jack, Roger" It looks could kill, both of them would be dead by now" Why the fuck did you wait and wake me up? What! Trying to kill me like you did to Simon and Piggy?"

However Jack and Roger acted as if the fair boy had not existed.

"Think he needs medication?"

"I think he's just confused"

"Answer me you animals" Ralph screamed (A/N: Yes there something wrong with Ralph)

"I think it's cant-let-go- syndrome"

"Hope it's not a brain tumor"

"I might actually be worried"

"Think we need to send him to the mental hospital?"

"Hello?!?!?!"Ralph tried.

"The mental hospital is a bit overdoing it don't you think?"

"You two are the ones who needs to live in a mental hospital" Ralph tried again.

"But he definitely needs help"

"Indeed "

"Think his parents will help?"

"Doubt it, he's really screwed up"

"LISTEN TO ME" Ralph yelled as loud as he could.

"What!" The other boys turned their head to the blond, they were very paranoid right now.

Ralph gulped and hoped they hadn't noticed, but they have.

_Calm down, Ralphie, okay why am I calling myself Ralphie? Aargh if I'm messed up it's Jack's fault"!_

_ "_Ralphie, Ralphie, Ralphie, I hope you know, the grown-ups are unloading the ship. We are free to do whatever we want with you" Jack walked closer ans closer until they were practically connected with only a thin strand of air in between. Ralph's eyes had widened and he was shivering like the world is about to end while Roger just sat there as everything was perfect in the world.

"Ralph, do you hate me?" Jack whispered. The blond did no answer for he was too 'in a daze to comprehend any spoken words. When Ralph finally snapped out of it, Jack pinned him to the wall and whispered "answer me" the pm;y response the young Merridew received was that the fair boy tried to fight back. But no luck, Ralph was like a fish out of water, with no hope of freeing himself from Jack. The friend of piggy struggled and fought with only with the same result every time. A couple minutes later, Ralph finally just stopped and gave in.

"Now answer me" Jack whispered, the red-haired boy was having trouble being patient but the blond didn't notice.

"No" Ralph whimpered. Ralph gave up, Jack had won.

_ What does he want from me? Hate to admit it but I'm afraid of him_

"Good" Jack smiled and backed up a little "let's start over" he said nonchalantly.

"Nice to Meet you, Jack Merridew" He sounded like an innocent child who had always just lived his life, but Ralph knew better.

_What do I do? Will he kill me? Make me his slave? But we're going home soon so I should agree to keep myself alive for now?_

"Just agree" Roger glared, and Ralph did just that. "Ralph Rocion, Nice to meet you"

_ Why is Roger glaring at me?_

What he didn't know was that Roger was glaring at him the entire time.

"Roger, Ralph I have a few things to say to you both"

The two looked at each other with an expression of uncertainty.

"First of all, as you both know, I am a Merridew" Roger rolled his eyes as if he knew where this was going.

"Roger" Jack said firmly causing the boy to stiffen.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we have a company called Merridew Inc." he paused

_I knew his name sounded familiar!_

"We have records financially and domestically of everyone in Great Britain." The Merridew took a deep breath "so what I'm about to tell you isn't for me to tell, but I think you two should know. If anyone asks, I did not tell you. Understand?" The boys glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright, Ralph, Roger is your father."

End First Half of Chapter Two

A/N: Part of this is real and part of this is all in Ralph's mind but I'm not making it obvious~


End file.
